feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rory Daybreak/Love Life
Here are some words I'd like to share with anyone who is questioning themselves, or their life: 1) If your mind is powerful enough to make you feel horrible, unhealthy, unhappy, and always dwell on negatives, then its powerful enough to make you happy, healthy, free, and allow you to live life positively. -Rory Daybreak 2) The only reason everything goes wrong is because you allow it to, if you focus on the negatives or expect the worse, and this becomes a habit, all you will get is the worse, and negatives, do not mentally kill yourself. If you think positive and happy and break the habit of negativity, you will be happy, you will see the light. -Rory Daybreak 3) The most powerful thing in the world is the human mind, it can defy anything put against it. Be proud of yourself, be determined, be confident, stand up straight, take in the air around you, let it fill your lungs because you are strong, be happy, and be kind, and the world will be kind back. And don't forget to smile today. -Rory Daybreak 4) You can't help anyone if you don't help yourself first. -LegacyStar Eclipse 5) I am me, and I am happy. I am happy not of the me that I am portrayed as the one that is hated and looked down upon, I am happy because I am the me, the real me, deep down inside, ready to fight for what's right. I am happy of the me I am destined to become, I am happy of the me, inside, that i willing to put forth the blood, sweat and tears, and overall the effort to be happy. Sure there will be ups and downs and highs and lows and people pushing you deep down underground, you, yourself holding yourself down, but you can't dwell on that, get up no matter what, and remember the you, you want to be, because if you keep this in mind and work hard for it, you will achieve your greatest victory, self-peace. -Rory Daybreak 6) Love yourself, smile and appreciate who you are, or at least who you are becoming. Be proud to be you. Love yourself and you can love the world around you. -Rory Daybreak 7) Things happen for a reason, and that reason is for the greater good, that reason is for you to get further in life, and be happy. Don't reject mistakes, you learn from mistakes, and don't reject your feelings, understand them and deal with them. You know when you need to speak, you know when you need to think. But don't obsess over everything. -Rory Daybreak 8) Enjoy not the past nor future, but the present day, because the present paves the path to the future, and a happy future is what you need, you deserve to be happy. -Rory Daybreak 9) Everyone is important, everyone matters, you are an inspiration, and even more so if you can overcome your flaws and learn from your mistakes, be proud of yourself, love life, and be free. -Rory Daybreak 10) Everything takes time, These feelings the way you feel, how you are in pain, and feel hurt, they are like wounds, they take time to heal, you will take time to get better, you have to be dedicated to getting better, work hard, and enjoy life as much as you can, don’t fall victim to the darkness clouding your mind. It will be slow paced and difficult, but you have to keep moving forward, no matter what, see the beauty of life, see what you need to, see the truth, and don't believe the lies people tell you nor the ones you tell yourself. Don't trick your mind into thinking negatively, trick it the same way you did, but trick it into thinking the truth instead of the lies. -Rory Daybreak 11) You may not feel like you believe what you are trying to tell yourself, in fact you won't believe, but deep down you do, you believe in a better life and future, and the answer isn't suicide, it is that you need to accept that you are not doing okay, understand that it is because of how you are treating yourself. Ignore what others think and say, don't let their judging get to you, be happy. Tell yourself good things, make yourself believe them, reprogram your mind to believe the things that are positive, don't let negatives shut down positive thoughts. Face the negatives head on and crush them in their steps towards pushing the positives down. Let the positives rise up and defeat the evil doubt plaguing your mind. -Rory Daybreak 12) Turn situations into jokes it’s okay to laugh, laughing is nice, for example if you tend to cry a lot, just think, at least my eyes are nice and clean, all this crying keeps them from getting dry. -Rory Daybreak 13) It's okay to Cry, everyone cries and if you don't cry from time to time, you should try to, it is hard to show how you feel all the time, but you need to work with yourself to make a better future. -Rory Daybreak 14) When a negative thought pops into your head and if they keep stacking up, say stop, think stop, the word stop will make these thoughts stop, shut your "dark side" up, and tell it to stop. It always tells you to stop when you start getting positive, don't over think it, tell it to stop for once, and keep at it, shape your way into a positive and happy future without the darkness of your mind laughing as it takes your delicious ice cream cone of hope -Rory Daybreak 15) You have forced upon yourself the negative thoughts, and they have become a habit, so force upon yourself the positive thoughts, and make them a habit, there are good and bad habits and thinking positively is better than good, it’s a great habit, much like staying fit and smiling. -Rory Daybreak 16) Everyone makes mistakes, we all do things we are not proud of, we need to calm down and everything will be okay, it always will be. -Jayflight This Conversation also may help people if they want to read it: ''This Conversation took place a few months ago Before I became the Leader of Polar Clan. I'm not sharing the entire conversation but this was part of it, that I believe is good to share, this conversation also saved my life. '' LegacyStar Eclipse: "Rory apart from the clan to this place your just a broom Rory Daybreak: "I guess so" LegacyStar Eclipse "A broom to clean up the mess and then be thrown back in to that closet and the darkness and your just a broom so you get lonely and sad. Do you see what I mean? Don't be a broom Rory, be Mr.clean ( Don't judge my poor metaphors)" *What she meant was don’t beat yourself up if people aren’t grateful for having you around to help, don’t let them use you and not even appreciate that you care enough to help* Category:Blog posts